


all this time

by shybear_styles



Series: i'm still trying everything to keep you looking at me [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles has a crush on Max, Daniel is just there to laugh at both of them, M/M, Max also has a crush on Charles, Set in the Brazilian GP 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybear_styles/pseuds/shybear_styles
Summary: Charles is the test driver for Haas and wants to congratulate Max after the race in Brazil.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: i'm still trying everything to keep you looking at me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982944
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	1. all this time

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet because this week is sad enough as it is. 
> 
> Thanks to [Kamila](https://twitter.com/lan_wangjis) for encouraging me to write and post this baby.

Charles is nervous.

That in itself isn’t new. He’s always nervous these days, testing for Haas and hoping every single second that the next lap will be the one that shows people that he deserves to be a Formula 1 driver. He knows he’s young and still has a lot to learn, but whenever he sits in the cockpit there’s a thrill that goes through his entire body and he knows that he belongs in the highest category of motorsport.

He thinks of Jules saying that one day they could race together in Formula 1 and feels his heart clench. He can’t think about that right now.

Today, after the Brazilian Grand Prix, he is nervous for a different reason. The race ended about one hour ago, the rain finally letting up and Charles has been skulking around the paddock, looking for the man who won third place.

He’s hiding behind one of the Haas motorhomes when he hears a familiar, breathless laugh and feels his palms begin to sweat.

Taking a deep breath, he steps out. 

And runs straight into Max Verstappen.

“What the fuck.”

“ _Je suis désolé_.” Charles rushes to say and then realizes that it wasn’t English. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I did not mean to crash into you.”

“I think that’s a first for you.” Max says with a smirk and Charles is honestly incapable of stopping the blood from rushing to his cheeks. The dutchman is still in his racing clothes, hair wet from the champagne and his eyes are _so fucking blue, how are they so blue_. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, until someone clearing their throat brings Charles out of his daze. He looks away from Max and sees that Daniel Ricciardo is standing there, a grin on his face and eyes darting between the two of them. He holds his hand out in Charles’ direction. 

"Hey, man. I’m Daniel Ricciardo.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Charles Leclerc.” What seems to be recognition sparks in Daniel’s eyes and he turns to Max, smile getting bigger.

“Leclerc, huh? I think Max mentioned you a couple of times…”

“You know what, we’re needed back at Red Bull.” Max cuts Daniel off and Charles is flustered. It’s surprising enough that Max remembers him, but talking about him with other people? “See you around, Leclerc.”

“Wait!” The monégasque exclaims and reaches out to hold Max’s arm before he can walk away. Once he realizes what he’s done, he pulls back and holds both hands behind his back. “I… I wanted to congratulate you. For today. I wanted to congratulate you on your racing today.” Why is he so bad with words, this is the most embarrassing moment of his life. “You were brilliant out there.”

Max just blinks at him and now he is the one who looks flustered. He opens his mouth a couple of times, but no sound comes out.

“Oh, this is adorable!” Daniel says, a huge smile on his face, and it seems to snap Max out of it. “Seriously, this is beautiful.”

“Shut the fuck up, Daniel.” Max grumbles out and turns back to Charles, who is once again blushing like a teenager. “Thanks? Things could have gone better, but third place is good enough for today.”

“It’s amazing for today. You did really well.” Charles knows that he is being obvious, but he can’t seem to shut up. Max smiles at him and his heart actually skips a beat.

“Well, thank you.” They stare at each other for a few seconds, until what seems to be Max’s phone starts ringing. “We really have to go now. It was good to see you, Charles.”

“Yeah, _Charles_.” Daniel drawls, a smirk on his face. “It was good to see you.”

Charles watches them walk away, Daniel seemingly teasing Max about something from the way that he gets shoved away from the dutchman. While the australian is laughing, Max turns around and looks back at Charles, who gives him a wave and a smile.

Max gives him a small smile and a nod, then looks ahead again.


	2. we always walked a very thin line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone, so here, have Max's pov.

Max is still coming down from the high of the race.

The rain has finally stopped in Interlagos and he’s walking around the paddock with Daniel, receiving congratulations from people. He still can’t believe what an incredible race it was and that he managed to finish in third.

His father was over the moon. Max can’t remember the last time he actually received a smile from Jos, especially after the last few months where he seemed to keep fucking up, but the race worked its magic on the man.

Daniel is talking shit, as usual, but Max only half hears what he’s saying. He still laughs, because he’s a good friend and is in a good mood.

Of course, that’s when someone walks right into him.

“What the fuck.” Max might be on cloud nine, but he’s ready to yell at whoever that was. 

“ _Je suis désolé._ ” The person says and _oh fuck_ , it’s Charles Leclerc. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I did not mean to crash into you.”

“I think that’s a first for you.” Max manages to muster a smirk while he feels his heart beating faster. His interactions with Charles have been few and far between, limited to nods and brief greetings, even with the monégasque’s presence in the paddock as the test driver for Haas. As much as he wishes to, he doesn’t really have an excuse to hang around Charles when they’re not even in the same racing category.

Max’s staring is broken by Daniel clearing his throat in a very obnoxious way. The australian is looking at both of them with a grin on his face that screams trouble.

“Hey, man. I’m Daniel Ricciardo.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Charles Leclerc.” Daniel turns to him with a shark-like smile and Max knows he’s fucked.

“Leclerc, huh? I think Max mentioned you a couple of times…” 

“You know what, we’re needed back at Red Bull.” He’s quick to interrupt before Daniel says something embarrassing. Charles doesn’t need to know how often Max talks about their karting days, or in one particular occasion when he was drunk off his ass, how he waxed poetics about Charles’ eyes and face. “See you around, Leclerc.”

“Wait!” Max is stopped from walking away by Charles’ hand on his arm. He’s quick to let go, unfortunately. “I… I wanted to congratulate you. For today. I wanted to congratulate you on your racing today.” Charles is stumbling over his words and Max is filled with fondness. “You were brilliant out there.” 

The dutchman can’t do anything but blink at him, surprised by his words. Sure, they’ve complimented each other before, although never anything beyond ‘good racing’ or ‘nice job’. He tries to come up with a response, but his mind is blank.

“Oh, this is adorable!” Trust Daniel to speak up at the worst possible time. “Seriously, this is beautiful.”

“Shut the fuck up, Daniel.” He turns back to Charles and is surprised to see that he is blushing. Max is ashamed to admit that he finds it adorable. “Thanks? Things could have gone better, but third place is good enough for today.”

“It’s amazing for today. You did really well.” Charles says with a soft smile and honestly, how is Max supposed to resist him and his fucking dimples? He smiles back.

“Well, thank you.” They’re both looking at each other when Max's phone starts ringing. “We really have to go now. It was good to see you, Charles.”

“Yeah, _Charles._ It was good to see you.” Daniel is smirking and Max just wants to get away from him as fast as possible.

They haven’t even taken five steps when Daniel begins tormenting him.

“Man, I thought you were just blinded by your crush but he really does have… How did you say it? ‘the prettiest face I have ever seen in my life’.”

“Fuck off.” Max shoves him away while fighting a blush. While Daniel is laughing, he looks back and sees that Charles is still standing there.

The boy waves at him with a smile on his face and Max smiles back, giving him a nod and turning back around.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic, so be nice! This pairing has taken over my life and I needed to write something, even as short as this.
> 
> This is inspired by that gifset of 2016!Charles hiding behind a wall in the paddock and staring longingly at Lewis. If I manage to find it again I'll share the link.


End file.
